Aftermath
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: During Greg's birthday, he and his best friend, Bromley Taylor, had a one night stand. Now, they have to deal with the aftermath... Bromley's pregnant. Greg/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me! Sparky! (again) Well... what can I say? This idea popped into my head one day when I had really bad plot bunnies (they seem to like me) and so this story was born! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI or any of the characters you see apart from Bromley and some others... I also own the plot... coz I'm _that_ amazing (jokes) **

**REVIEW THINGS! Oh! btw... If ur reading this story johnnydepp thank you for the review on Deployed! It's my first review and you made my day! And no... Flower and I aren't famous! Hopefully one day! :P**

She sat in the slightly dreary waiting room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A man in his fifties or forties asked.

"Do you know where I can find Greg Sanders?"

"I'll go get him for you." She sunk further back into her chair and waited.

_CSI_

Greg Sanders walked in with a bunch of people, he was play fighting with a man. It seemed that he hadn't noticed her as he was still smiling, his wild brown and blonde hair all over the place.

Finally he turned and looked at her. The others followed his line of sight when he froze. He gulped and made his way over to the girl,

"Hey Brom." She stood in front of him in her red hoodie, cargos and black converse.

He looked at her puffy eyes, "What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" This caused some stares from his coworkers.

"I'm pregnant- two months, you're the father," Bromley stated again, quieter if possible.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He drew her into a hug as she started to cry again slightly.

"Yes. It is."

He chuckled lightly, "it was a rhetorical statement. How about we go up to my lab and then I can process this evidence and you can tell me about this."

She nodded, "Okay."

_CSI_

"Brom, what are you doing?" Greg stood at the door of his lab, trying hard not to cover his ears.

"It's supposed to be good for the baby," Brom tried not to cringe away from the classical music.

"I think the baby will be fine if you play real music."

She sighed, "thank God," switched the music and started nodding her head to _Mind Pollution_ by _Vains of Jenna._

He sighed, "I'll get in trouble with Grissom if you keep playing my music so loud."

"Tell him I'm pregnant and I'll eat his brains if he doesn't let me play it."

"I'll do that."

_CSI_

"Hey Greggo, Gris wants you to process these and why is there a pretty girl in your lab?" A man asked and commanded in one breath.

"Nicky, this is my best friend Bromley."

"Hi," Bromley said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he stuck his hands out.

She took it, "I know."

"Well I have to go," he got half way out the door, "oh and Greg? Gris says to turn your noise down."

"Tell him Brom's pregnant and she'll eat his brains if he doesn't let him play it."

He looked at the girl, "you're pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Who's the father, I probably don't know him but oh well."

"Greg."

"I'm sorry?"

"Greg's the father."

Nick's eyebrows rose dramatically, "I've got to go. See ya around Greg." He left.

"Going to go tell everyone in the lab, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"I'll sit on him, you beat him up?"

"Done."

_CSI_

Greg and Bromley walked calmly into the break room at his break. All eyes turned to us.

She walked over to Nick at smiled innocently, "Nicky darling?"

He gulped, "yes, Brom?"

"I hear you've been sending rumors around the lab about me and Greggy." Bromley pouted and sat on his lap.

Nick looked bewildered, not having any idea on what to do as Greg suddenly stood next to him, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised in query. Her innocent pout had quickly turned into a smile of repartee.

Bromley stood up next to Greg and then got him to help her up onto the coffee table, "all right everyone, listen up," She got everyone's attention, "first of all, yes, I am pregnant. Secondly, and I have no idea why you need to know but oh well, yes Greg is the father. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your night." She hopped down and gave Greg a kiss on the cheek before she skipped back to his lab.

_CSI_

"Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Sure," Greg answered.

"Just be warned, I have morning sickness."

He made a face, "ugh. Nasty."

"Yes it is."

"Will you need me to place a bucket next to your bed?"

"No. I'll steal you're side of the bed and then run to the bathroom in the morning." He looked at her and she giggled.

One of Greg's female co-workers walked in, "hey Greg. You got those results for Gris?" she looked at Bromley and stuck a hand out, "Sara Sidle."

"Bromley Taylor."

"Hey, that name rings a bell. Have I met you before?"

"You've probably heard of my father, Mac Taylor."

"Oh, yes. The NY detective."

"That's the one."

_CSI_

"AH!" Bromley screamed suddenly and threw her pencil across the room, making Greg jump and causing a lot of stares from his coworkers.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm loosing my fucking ability to fucking _draw_!"

He got up and walked over to the pregnant girl, "whoa, no need to swear. What do you mean your loosing your ability to draw?" She held up the drawing of him.

"What's the matter with it?" he looked confused. Brom held up the photo of him that she was referencing from.

"I don't see it," he still looked confused, "they look the same."

She frowned and pointed to a shadow on his face, "it's not the same!" Suddenly Bromley burst into tears.

Greg looked slightly frightened, "stand up."

She stood up and sniffed, "what?"

He gave her a hug and gently rubbed her back, "there we go," he soothed.

Nick and Warrick bounded into his lab, "hey Greggo, you got tho-" Nick stopped when he noticed the glare from Greg and the crying Bromley.

"Not a good time," Greg mouthed.

"Hormones?" Nick mouthed back and Greg nodded.

"Look, why don't we ask Nick and Warrick how your picture looks? Hm?" he pulled away but kept an arm slung around her shoulders. She sniffed again and nodded. Greg used his free arm to grab the sketch.

"Whoa, this is really good," Warrick told her.

"No it's not!" she broke down again, "it's rubbish!" Warrick and Nick exchanged glances.

Greg sighed and picked her up by the hips and placed her on a clean counter top, "Bromley Annabelle Taylor, you are a great artist. Just because one shadow is out of place doesn't mean you can't draw," he stood between her legs, "now, you are going to stop crying and we are going to go down to that café that you like and get a ginger slice to share back here in the break room. Capeeshe?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "okay." Nick and Warrick watched in slight awe and surprise as they watched Greg comfort the woman. Often they only saw the fun Greg that changed his hair colour every other week and danced around the lab to too loud music while waiting for test results. The two coworkers looked at each other with raised eyebrows and realized that although Greg could be ridiculous and fun he would make a great father to his friend's and his child.

Bromley hoped off the table once Greg was out of the way and grabbed her trench coat. Greg quickly followed her out of the room with Nick and Warrick trailing behind.

_CSI_

"So… I thinking about names," Greg started. They sat in the break room at one of the tables.

"Yeah…" Bromley began cautiously.

"For a girl's name maybe Maia and for a boy, um… David?"

"Hey! I like that! Maia Bromley Taylor-Sanders or David Greg Taylor-Sanders."

"You want to give the kid both of our last names?" he looked at her.

"Of course," she ate a bit of ginger slice, "it's both our kid. It's both a part of each of us. I want bump to be a girl with my hair and your eyes," she pointed to her deep red hair.

"Just a question, but why don't we have Maia Bromley Taylor-Hojem-Sanders or whatever?"

"Greg, I love you but I'm not going to impose that on our kid. I think Taylor-Sanders will be hard enough without the Norwegian."

"True."

"So, I've got a scan soon, will you come?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll come!"

"Just asking, I've got to leave early tomorrow, by the way. I need to go into school tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. How is your teaching job going?"

"Great! The kids in my class are so sweet!"

He placed a hand on my growing belly, "seven months," he whispered before he put his ear to it, "do ya here that Bump? We get to meet you soon! We can do some awesome stuff! I already know what I'm getting you for your fifth birthday!" Nick walked in as Bromley started to giggle.

"Now _this _is a sight I never thought I would see. Greg Sanders talking to his friend's baby. While said friend was still pregnant."

"Hey! It's my kid too you know!" Greg exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now there's a scary thought; a mini Greg running around the lab."

"Yeah. See why I'm laying off the caffeine?"

Nick made a face, "sorry. I just had a mental image of a really hyper Greg as a kid."

_CSI_

"So…"

"Spit it out Greg," Bromley told him.

"Have we told Daddy Dear yet?"

Bromley winced, "don't remind me. He's coming here for my birthday next week. I can see how that'll go when I tell him. And _then_ he'll give me that 'I'm-disappointed-in-you-I-thought-I-taught-you-better' look."

"I'll come with you when you tell him."

Bromley placed a hand on her ever-growing belly, "really?" A hopeful look filled her eyes.

"Sure!" Greg nodded his head vigorously, "my kid too. I'm as much to blame as you are."

"So I was thinking," there was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, "we get him nice and relaxed, and then, after dinner, during dessert we tell him."

"You're a nightmare, you know that?"

Bromley nodded, "but you love me all the same!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I know what you're thinking if ya reading this, yay! Next chapter! And it is but I just want to ask what you guys think about it? What do you think should happen... should Bromley have a boy or a girl? I'm trying to stay away from twins or whatever but at the moment I'm thinking a boy... Oh! And sorry for any inaccuracies for the pregnancy... just let me know if I get something wrong... I've never _been _pregnant! :P**

"How's dinner?" Bromley asked to break the silence.

"Good!" Her father took another forkful. There was an awkward silence as Greg and Bromley shared a glance.

"Are you enjoying teaching?" Mac Taylor asked.

Bromley sighed and put down her fork, "Dad, I'm pregnant."

Mac choked on his wine and looked at his only daughter, "sorry?"

"Well, me and Greg-"

"Greg and I," her father corrected.

"Well, Greg and I were kind of drunk and it seemed like a good idea, and we used protection but I think it broke and it was an accident and… I'm sorry," Bromley finished lamely and looked down at her lap.

Her head snapped up however when she heard her father laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"What's so funny sir?" Greg asked and this time Bromley laughed. The sound of him calling her father 'sir' was almost as funny of the memory of when Greg accidently dyed his hair a bright green.

There was silence when there was a knock at the door. Greg looked at Bromley before he slowly stood up and answered it.

"Hey! Greggo!" Nick's Texan accent rung through Greg's apartment, "what were you doing? Have you got company?" Bromley blush at the suggestive tone in Nick's voice.

"I do actually." Bromley could hear the smile in her best friend's voice.

"I'll just go then."

"No. There's no need. You can eat here!" Greg led Nick to the table where Mac and Bromley sat.

"Bromley!" Bromley stood up for Nick to give her a bear hug.

"How's my favourite pregnant person?"

Bromley rolled her eyes but smiled, "good."

Greg came up and slung an arm around her shoulder, "Nick, this is Bromley's father; Mac Taylor."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nick shook his hand.

"I should be going," Mac finally spoke, "see you later, pumpkin." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Dad!" Bromley squirmed away, "what am I? Five?"  
_

"That went better than I thought it would," Bromley stated.

"That's what I thought," Greg agreed, "come on, let's watch a movie."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Nick waved his hands in front of Greg's face.

"I know. You can watch one with us too."

Bromley smiled, "what are we watching then?"

"The Untouchables!" Greg's eyes lit up.

Nick stood between the friends and threw and arm over each of their shoulders, "come on then!"

Greg and Nick laughed as Malone went at picked up the dead body to frighten the hostage and shot him in the head, brain matter splattering all over the window. Bromley, however, looked as if she were going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked her when he noticed her slightly green complexion.

"I'm going to be sick," Bromley stood and bolted from the room. Greg sighed and winced at the same time when he heard Bromley retching in the bathroom. He stood up and walked out, pausing the movie as he did.

"Bromley," he sighed again and pulled back her hair that was quickly becoming slick with sweat.

"I'm alright," she gasped between heaves, "go watch your movie."

"No, not until I know you're okay."

Bromley smiled at the cuteness of his comment but it was quickly wiped off of her face as another bout of vomiting shook her thin frame.

"You okay?" Nick asked as Greg walked back into the room, followed by a pale Bromley.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed. Sorry I ruined the movie for you," she said quietly.

"Hey, it's alright! You just get better," Nick stood to give her a hug before she disappeared from the room.

"I'll be there soon!" Greg called after her.

"You have to put up with that every morning?" Nick asked as the movie resumed.

"Unfortunately, but I think it'll be worse when bump actually _gets_ here. I barely sleep as it is."

Nick smiled at his friend's misfortune, "the baby is what you'll make it to be. It's either a blessing or a curse!"

"Definitely a blessing, despite the circumstances it was conceived in," Greg thought back to the night.

"Now, _that_ I didn't need to know."

Greg threw a pillow at him, "shut up."

Greg spun around in his lab chair. Bromley was at nearly three months now. A small bump was beginning to form on her usually smooth stomach. He smiled at the though of a small baby held in his arms. Bromley herself was slightly miserable. Her morning sickness had only subsided slightly, although she couldn't see any movie with anything to do with blood, had found comfort in old Johnny Depp movies and was having mood swings the size of the grand canyon. The father of her child rubbed his eyes tiredly and waited for the results for the white substance he had run.

He glanced down at his phone as it beeped.

_Help! I want a potato and chocolate sandwich! xo Bromley._ Greg smiled at her message. He found it amusing the food that she was craving at the moment. At the same time, he didn't think he was looking forward to having to rush out at ungodly hours of the night just to get her a banana or whatever. _Then again, _he mused, _I would do anything for her at the moment._

Bromley looked at the ten children surrounding her, "so, what have we learnt today?"

"That Mawee-a doesn't like frogs!" a small boy spoke.

His teacher smiled, "yes, Toby, and we shouldn't pick them up should we?"

The boy shook his head.

"Miss Tay-lor," a little girl with blonde hair and large, blue eyes spoke up.

"Yes, Abigail?"

"I learnt the last four letters of the alpha- alpha- alphathingy."

"The alphabet?" Bromley asked kindly.

"Yeah! The alpha- a- bet!" The class was ended as the bell rang and Bromley smiled as the parents came to pick their children up

She locked her classroom and walked out with all of her books to mark when the last child had left. She smiled as she saw Greg standing where she usually parked her car.

"Hello you," she gave Greg a kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug.

**Yes… I know… short chapter but I'm tired (as you always are when you go to school) and wanted to get this out… hope you enjoyed it…**


End file.
